Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{3^{-11}}{3^{6}}}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
${ \dfrac{3^{-11}}{3^{6}} = 3^{-11-6}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{3^{-11}}{3^{6}}} = 3^{-17}} $